


【INTERSECTION】黑手党AU

by Jess (Jesststm)



Category: Intersection
Genre: M/M, alternative universe
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-21 05:07:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30016581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jesststm/pseuds/Jess
Summary: 是一个群像，打算在这个设定的基础上搞些乱炖。还在画饼阶段。请知悉。
Relationships: ミッチェル和馬／橋爪ミカ, 青山ウィリアム／橋爪ミカ
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	1. 看图写话：人设

**Author's Note:**

> tag会慢慢完善，cp洁癖者请确认未踩雷区。  
> 如果您是从其他平台知道的本文，请勿在评论区提及作者其他的平台账号，非常感谢！

Hashizume Mika，美国黑手党米歇尔家族少爷的第一保镖，夏威夷出身的不知名杀手，却没有一丝身为保镖的自觉。整日惯着米歇尔少爷的大小毛病，随他沉溺于歌舞宴会却几乎滴酒不沾，经常操着一口软绵绵的日语、像只发情的孔雀大摇大摆地炫耀着他的腰臀线条。其他保镖们常常听到米歇尔少爷的房间里传来他甜软的呻吟，有时他干脆不着寸缕地推门走出来，被家族里不得志的手下们骂作靠身体上位的婊子。然当他们看到Hashizume先生用狙击枪打进了朝米歇尔少爷放冷枪导致他肩膀受伤的杀手的眼睛，又亲手把那颗还热乎的脑袋面不改色地割下来装进塑料袋扔到后备箱里，便再不敢多言。

Mitchell Kazuma，其他人眼中米歇尔家族任性妄为的小少爷，就读于常春藤名校，却连怎么组装手枪都不知道。唯数不多的爱好是音乐和性，各家族和警察关系最剑拔弩张的时候也要软磨硬泡着Hashizume陪他去喝酒，靠着一副漂亮皮囊和伶牙俐齿四处拈花惹草，却往往是从高级酒店里睡过一次就弃之不顾，也为此得罪了不少人，全仰仗着他的姓氏才活到今天。外人不知道的是，Kazuma最大的野心是将米歇尔家族的金钱链完全洗白，进而把所有家族生意做到明面上来。在遭到内部激烈反对时他和Hashizume两个人暗地杀了十几个乱党。同时外人也不会知道，唯一一个会和他在家里房间做爱的人是Hashizume Mika，那一对虎牙也只会嵌进Hashizume Mika甜蜜的后颈。

Aoyama William，米歇尔家族的首席医师，一个阴郁的怪人，却长着一张再风流不过的脸。女人们有点大小毛病都要往他诊所里跑，试图把这个冷面帅哥纳入囊中；Aoyama也不会拒绝，用那双迷离的眼睛和灵巧的双手满足她们的愿望。殊不知比起丰满的胸脯和臀部，他更着迷于研究泡进福尔马林里还没掏空内脏的肉虫，以及哺乳动物水滑的皮毛被鲜血染红、失血过度后仍微微抽搐的后腿和耳朵。Aoyama手上有一只做手术都不会摘下的戒指，无论其他人如何追问都缄口不言。有人猜测她是不是Aoyama的亡妻，Aoyama用难得有一丝感情的声音说如果有人敢动一丝靠近她的想法，他不介意把手头所有的化学试剂和手术刀都塞进那人的屁眼。

Moriarty Caelan 自幼随佣兵父母辗转多地，比起枪炮的杀伤力更喜欢冷兵器划过人肌肤的感觉。13岁时在古巴被米歇尔夫妇收养。Kazuma不愿接手家族的毒品交易和走私活动，父亲便把这项工作交付于Caelan，两兄弟一个掌明，一个执暗。与人生经历不太符合，他的性格颇具拉美和弗拉明戈少年的热情爽朗，在家里是最年幼也最吵闹，倒是与不苟言笑的Aoyama就各种刀具的使用颇有共同语言。虽然常常为Mika和Kaz瞒着他进行各种杀人和审判行动撒泼打滚抱怨，但是一个纸杯蛋糕就能让他忘记所有不快。有时连Aoyama也要承认，除了他的Muse，Caelan也可以是人类社会存在下去的理由。


	2. Drug

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 又是推拉 they belong to each other but they just don't admit it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ooc到我都脚趾蜷缩了 跑了
> 
> 如果您是从其他平台知道的本文，请勿在评论区提及作者其他的平台账号，非常感谢！

从回来的路上，Kazuma就一路铁青着脸。

一个月前，泰国的一批氯胺酮到达秘鲁，原接头人员因为违反交通被交警认出通缉犯身份银铛入狱，泰方不满，力图赶在警方顺藤摸瓜之前专门派人来接头完成交易。这本来应该是Caelan的场子，结果这小混蛋玩心太重刚巧前几天从马上跌落摔断了胳膊，烫手山芋落到了Kazuma手里。

事实证明他们还是低估了美洲联合缉毒部队那帮狗娘养的的办事效率。最后关头是Mika在远小于安全距离的范围内引燃炸弹，把整个窝点连带几个不知道是警察还是毒贩的倒霉蛋一起打包送葬。结果就是两个人灰头土脸飞回美国，Mika后脑勺的几撮头发焦到发根，背上也有几处烧伤。

“我是不是告诉过你，在外面要听我的。”把另外两个保镖赶走，大步踱进房间，Kazuma转过身，阴着脸开口。

“是。但在那种极端情况下，优先保证你的安全才是我的职责。”Mika不动声色，微微颔首表示臣服——他已经好几年没在Kazuma脸上见过这个冷漠的表情，这是他暴怒的直接表现。

“什么他妈的职责——”Kazuma气得眼角一跳，深吸一口气又别开脸从鼻腔里发出一声嗤笑，“你死了，谁还陪我玩？”

Mika不作声，他知道Kazuma在气头上。

“去，准备好你自己。”最后Kazuma说。

在Mika准备褪掉衬衫夹的时候，Kazuma喝止了他。

Mika从前是不愿用这类花里胡哨的东西的，被指责衣冠不整有失家族体面才慢慢习惯。

如今在上床的时候，衬衫夹也成了调情的工具。

“在地上跪好。”Kazuma命令道。

Mika照做了。Kazuma居高临下地看着他，用鞋尖挑起那条贴住Mika蜜色大腿的黑色的带子又松开，在Mika皮肤上弹出脆响。

然后鞋底慢条斯理地划过Mika大腿的肌肉，最后移向两腿间垂软的阴茎，隔着内裤微微用力踩下去。

Mika的咬肌肉眼可见地鼓了鼓。

“Safe word. ”

“…Drug. “

“That’s a good one. ”Kazuma的声音听不出任何起伏。

Mika全身赤裸着跪坐在地毯中央，Kazuma衣冠整齐地翘着脚坐在Mika斜后方的椅子上。

Mika倒了足量的润滑在手上，开始扩张。

他们连续几天蛰伏在黏热的秘鲁丛林里提心吊胆，上一次做是两周前，所以第一步有点困难。

中指放进去后，Mika吞了吞口水，便咬着牙放进第二根手指，不等适应就开始旋转反剪着继续开拓窄小的后穴，他自己做这件事情时总是力图速度，不像Kazuma会沿着软肉耐心地一寸寸摸进去寻找他的敏感点，用手指就把他操射。

第三根手指顺利插入后，他的阴茎已经完全勃起了，但没有Kazuma的命令他不敢动。手指抽插的速度越来越快，他情难自禁地夹起腿，又听到了Kazuma的命令。

“停。用了多久？”

Mika抽出手指，不说话。他本就不擅长跟时间和数字打交道，更别说在这种时候，随便说一个时间一定又是自讨苦吃。

“那我不应该怪你在瓦亚卡点炸弹自己去送死，毕竟你连自慰的时间都搞不清楚。”地毯吸收了所有的脚步声，所以Kazuma的声音突然出现在Mika耳边时他全身僵了一下，男人吐出的热气像催情一般蒸红了他的耳朵。

Kazuma又走到一边捡起那条被他随手扔掉的领带，返回Mika的身边，把领带绕过眼睛系在Mika的后脑，动作暧昧像温柔的情人。

眼神在看见Mika后脑那一小块光秃秃泛着粉红色的头皮时又变得狠戾。

Mika的感官全数集中在听觉和感觉上，他清晰地听见Kazuma打开了那个装满玩具的柜子，Kazuma走到他的身边，随后是黏腻的水声，他毫不留情地插入两根手指。Mika发出一声惊喘。

“还不够。”Kazuma慢吞吞地深入手指，另一只手摸上Mika锻炼良好的胸肌。

Mika的手很小，又只会用蛮力，扩张不充分也是常有的事，Kazuma是很生气，但他还不想让Mika受伤。

“我是不是也教过你，扩张的时候摸这里，能快点？”Kazuma的手指压上内壁那一点，一声呻吟噎在Mika的喉咙。

随后一只冰凉的跳蛋取代了手指的位置。Kazuma旋开开关，档位不大但也足够刺激，一波波的快感从前列腺沿着脊椎烧到大脑，Mika始终挺直的背在几十秒后软了下来，喘息声愈发高亢。

“告诉我，你以后再也不会做蠢事，再也不去送死。”Kazuma在他的身后开口，虎牙噬咬Mika耳垂的小痣，左手手指插入他的嘴巴玩弄那条小舌。

“……保护你的生命安全才是我的第一要务。”Mika把喘息咽回喉咙，含含糊糊地说，始终死咬态度。

Kazuma脸色又一沉，绕到正面亲吻Mika的嘴唇，力道几乎要把Mika拆吃入腹。跪着的男人热切地回应他，在屁股里的跳蛋突然加速时咬了一口Kazuma的舌头。

“唔…抱歉……”Mika低声说，多余的话又被Kazuma用唇舌堵住。

Kazuma的手指摸到Mika的入口处，那里已经湿得一塌糊涂，调到最高档的跳蛋孜孜不倦地运作着，润滑和肠液滴滴答答濡湿了地毯。

他分开他们的嘴唇时Mika不自觉地仰头去追，立即被口球撑住了嘴巴。

随后Kazuma将一只按摩棒推入了Mika的后穴，尺寸不小，把震动的跳蛋挤到了更深处的地方。Mika的大腿颤抖着，他的阴茎自始至终都没有得到过照顾，僵直地挺立在空气中。

Kazuma用手指从龟头向上沿着血管描摹那根火热的器官，随后圈住它缓慢地撸动，Mika的整具身体都开始过电般颤抖，挺着腰撞击Kazuma的拳头，然后突然一只阴茎环束缚住他的囊袋。Mika喉咙里发出惊慌的疑问声，Kazuma停下了手上的动作，亲了亲他光裸的肩膀。

“准备活动用了12分钟，那我们就12个小时后见。不许碰你自己。”

听到房间门关上的一刻，Mika如释重负地倒在地毯上，蜷紧腿。

耳朵捕捉到到门口传来一声轻笑。Mika才发现他没走。

屁股里的震动声骤然拔高，那根按摩棒开始在他屁股里肆虐。Mika很快便无暇顾及外界环境，脸埋在地毯里剧烈呼吸着。

已经不知道过去了多久。

无尽的黑暗和快感把他沉入水底。前端得不到释放，无论怎么在地毯上磨蹭也只是隔靴搔痒，他靠后面干高潮了两次，满身冷汗像只脱水的鱼。

Mika感到委屈——堆砌到麻木的射精感已然完全淹没了他的理智。他所做的一切都是为了Kazuma的安全，为了看到那个人鲜活的笑容，调戏他时张扬的眼神，还有一点荒谬的希望——他们经常面对面做爱，十指相扣像一对恋人；有时在无聊兜风的下午，Kazuma坐在副驾驶，Mika开车，他想象他们要开车去百老汇看音乐剧，在午后的中央公园吃一支冰激凌……虽然他知道Kazuma只当他是玩具，终有一天会弃他于不顾，但Mika甘之如饴。隐约中他看到那天枪林弹雨中Kazuma高大的背影，然后他引爆了炸弹，他的时间就此终止。Mika终于再难自持，抱住自己的胳膊开始啜泣。

忽然熟悉的味道包裹了他，Mika立刻抓住救命稻草般攀上Kazuma的后背。

Kazuma解了领带和口球，Mika抱着他哭得厉害，“我很抱歉，我很抱歉，Kaz，不要离开我……”

“嘘……我不会的，我永远不会放你走的，好吗？”Kazuma摩挲着他发旋处的头发，喝了一大口水渡到Mika的口腔里，怀里的男人吮吸着他的嘴唇，Kaxuma感到胸口像被人打过一拳似的疼痛。

“……Ecstasy、ecstasy，Kaz，让我射，操我，求你…… ”Mika重复着安全词，混乱地呢喃着，闭上赤红的眼睛，透明的液体沿着眼角留下一道湿痕。

Kazuma取出几乎没电的玩具扔在一边，卸了束住他的环，几乎是在火热的阴茎刚刚全数插入，Mika就嘶哑着嗓子射了出来。

他还在哭，抽噎着伏在Kazuma肩头，像只脆弱的动物。这是Kazuma第一次见他把全身的盔甲卸下来，对自己表现出依赖。Kazuma知道Mika喜欢面对面做爱，在自己坐在副驾驶上时眼神总是很柔软，但他固执地把这认为是Mika受制于主仆关系，和他们肉体契合之外的衍生产物。

因为Kazuma深爱他，却不想承认。Kazuma对毒品自始至终的态度都是深恶痛绝，他无法忍受那种为了什么东西而失去理智的感觉，但他发现自己对于Mika有着远强烈于毒品的上瘾欲望——当脑后传来剧烈爆炸声时，戒断症状几乎撕裂了他。而后那个人从火海里踉踉跄跄地跑出来，失控的恼怒接管了他的情绪。

Mitchell Kazuma没有得不到的东西，也不会任凭囊中之物溜走。如果要死亡，他愿亲手终结Mika的生命，如果要毁灭，那将由他来送Mika下地狱。只要这个男人的脉搏还在跳动，他就是Mitchell Kazuma的所有物，血液流动、一呼一吸，都要由Kazuma来掌控，而不是让他隔岸观火，徒劳地看着火舌或子弹或什么该死的东西夺走这人的生命。

他抱起Mika按到墙上，牢牢掐住Mika肉感的大腿用力撞击着他的穴肉，这个姿势进入得很深，Mika软软地挂在他的身上，小腿缠住他的腰臀，呻吟着寻找支撑点。

最后Kazuma把Mika放在床上从后面进入他。

“Don't you ever try to leave me...”Mika已经完全情动，只听见Kazuma在他耳边絮语，然后后颈一痛——是Kazuma在咬他，像群居动物中雄性个体对雌性的标记。微凉的精液一股一股射进他的肚子。

Kazuma尝到了血液的味道。这次他咬的很深，留下两个明显的血痕。

他用右手撸动着Mika的勃起，左手覆住Mika抓紧床单的手，虔诚地亲吻Mika的发尾。

Kazuma退出来时，Mika红着眼尾射得一塌糊涂。他翻过身来撒娇似的啄Kazuma的嘴角，Kazuma收紧了掌心里Mika的左手。

我爱你。Kazuma在心里说。


	3. 【廉卡】Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 发生在kaz和mika真正确定关系之前的廉卡故事 成年人的（炮）友情 非常无聊

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⚠️廉卡廉卡廉卡 雷者勿入
> 
> 如果您是从其他平台知道的本文，请勿在评论区提及作者其他的平台账号，非常感谢！

房门开了，然后是放下钥匙和换鞋的声音。

“你不应该喝酒。”男人的声音从身后响起，没有什么起伏。

然后一只大手轻巧地夺走了他手里的酒杯。

Mika虽然常陪着Kazuma去酒局，无聊的时候也会和女孩子们调情，但他实际上是几乎滴酒不沾的，一是工作需要，二是他不胜酒力且轻度酒精过敏。

他喝的是William藏在书柜里辗转多地从东京寄过来的宝贝清酒，度数不高，香料味浓郁，上头时天灵盖发晕。

由于经常挂彩，Mika自然要常往William诊所跑，他和William的关系也比其他人想象得要好很多。这个经常冷着脸不屑于正眼看人的医生会对他露出柔软的笑容，两人都得闲会一起去保龄球馆或者唱卡拉ok，有时William有紧急手术要做还拜托Mika过来帮他喂猫，后来索性备用钥匙就长期放在Mika这里。他们滚上床也是理所应当的事情。

“That person？”第一次做的时候，Mika隔空敲敲William手上不容忽视的戒指。

“Open relationship。”William含糊道，专心亲吻他的下颌。

Mika站起来的时候摇晃了一下，双手勾住William的脖子。

William从善如流地收住男人的腰，垂下头吮吸那双氤氲着米酒香气的湿润嘴唇。

“Kaz去哪了？我以为你得跟着他。”接吻的间隙，William问他。

“我现在不想提他。”Mika追上去亲他下巴的痣，“那混蛋精虫上脑忙着和不知道谁家的金发大小姐滚床，三两句话把我打发走了。”虽然这样想很没有职业操守，但如果Kazuma第二天早上脑花四溅梦死温柔乡的新闻上了纽约时报头版，那也是他活该。

听出Mika口气里酸溜溜的味道，William微笑着收紧了抓住Mika头发的手，两条湿滑的舌头勾在一起，交换津液和情热。

William很高，作为一个医生来说力气也大得吓人，轻易地托着保镖先生的后脑和腰引导他往卧室去。

ふうちゃん正坐在床上舔毛，Mika仰头倒在床上的时候她凑上来呼噜着求关注，他想把小猫赶走的时候William捉住他的手腕俯身吻他。

“对于猫来说，性交只是性交，没有别的意思。”William轻声说，抬手摸了摸ふうちゃん的脑袋，小猫吃到了甜头，更卖力地磨蹭William的小臂，尾巴扫过Mika的手腕。

Mika颧骨一片绯红，被William软乎乎的嘴唇亲得缺氧，抬起肘部抵住William的胸膛呼吸了一会儿才得以缓冲：

“那对你来说呢？我们，这个，对你来说意味着什么？”

“猫不会从性交中取得快乐，人类可以，”William在看着Mika时脸上总是会出现这种人畜无害的可爱表情，Mika猜这一定和他那双下垂眼有关，“我喜欢和有趣的人性交，不一定非要做爱，为了快乐而性交就可以。”

是的，Mika总不能说自己是为了爱情才和William做，他们是朋友，只是恰好有相同的生理需求。

两个人都不再理会ふうちゃん，小猫不满地叫了一声跳开了。

那双惯常做精细手术的手指迅速地解开Mika的腰带，释放出内裤里半勃的阴茎，富有技巧地撸动着——和医生做就这一点好，William清楚地了解如何触碰、摸哪个部位能让Mika爽得眼前发白；开拓后面时也一样，他知道哪个角度什么时候放多一根手指，他可以为了让Mika没有任何痛苦地接纳他花半个小时扩张。

Mika龟头渗出的前液顺着William撸动的方向流得到处都是。

William粗喘着噬咬Mika的脖子，硬热的下身蹭过他的大腿，看起来忍耐地也相当辛苦。

Mika用脚跟蹭了蹭他的膝弯，“可以进来了。”

William不赞同地抬头看了他一眼，“这样进去你可能会受伤。”

Mika在怀疑，William在和他的Muse做爱的时候，也会像台精准运作的仪器一样滴水不漏地完成全部工序吗？

“我是个他妈的保镖，不是个布娃娃，”Mika翻了个白眼，“我让你进来你就进来。”

除了因为有一次意外摔断了锁骨William坚决禁止他再在大浪天冲浪之外，William几乎从未拒绝过Mika的任何请求。

他照做了，阴茎缓慢地滑进穴口，肠肉立即热情地裹住了他。William在床上的反应向来很外放，他发出一声舒服的低吼。

后穴一丝诡异的酸痛刺了一下Mika的神经，Mika皱了下眉，努力地放松身体。

William轻易地察觉了Mika的不适，他把Mika翻过来用背后位操他，那根阴茎就像William的手指一样灵巧，很快那种痛感就消失了，取而代之的是一波波温驯的快感，像泡在温泉里一样一点点融化他。

William亲他的后背，半长的头发垂落在Mika的蝴蝶骨，留下一串若有若无的痒感。

Mika笑了一下，没头没尾地问，“有没有人说过你很像猫？”

“被这样形容是我的荣幸，”William喘息着挺动着，“但很可惜我不是，不然我阴茎的倒刺会让你现在痛不欲生。”

“你真是破坏气氛的一把好手。”Mika示意William停下，又让William躺在床上。

“我也想试试占据主导的滋味。”他跨坐在医生胯部，扶住那根灼热的阴茎。

“骑乘位不是一个最舒服的方式。”William眼神一暗，评价道。

“那又怎样？你说了，为了快乐而性交就可以。”Mika汗津津地露出一个明亮的笑容。

他沉下腰，坐在那根器官上。重力作用下，它进入了一个前所未有的深度。Mika昂着头，发出断断续续的呻吟。

William也并不舒服，Mika骤然僵硬的身体夹得他脊椎像过电般酥麻。

“放松。”William扶住Mika的腰，拇指划过会阴在他们的交合处画圈。

最终Mika以腰酸为由耍赖倒在William身上，William处在下位不太有施力的空间，好在这样交媾正好是他偏爱的节奏。他们黏黏糊糊地接吻，医生小幅度地抬腰戳弄Mika的敏感点，左手撸动着那根涨红的阴茎，很快他们一齐射了出来。

两人靠在一起躺了一会儿，William爬起来把套子打结丢在床头柜旁边的垃圾桶里，懒洋洋地穿上内裤。

“晚饭想吃什么？”William回头问他。

“牛——排——”Mika仰面朝天拉长了声音说，“我还要再喝酒。”

“牛排可以，酒免谈。”William捞起不知道什么时候进来的花ちゃん，挠着她的下巴去厨房做饭。

“小气。”Mika在他背后骂道。

end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 写某个片段的时候 忽然就代入了Spock和Jim 廉宝非常mysterious 瓦肯也是（。


End file.
